Brothers
by cherrydelightz
Summary: Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are brothers, braving the world into themselves. They find themselves in impossible situations. Will their brotherhood be strong enough to face the obstacles like girs and murder that destiny throws their way? ExB AxJ EmxR ExJxE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._

They were brothers, the three of them. And they weren't just regular brothers. They shared a sort of special bond – no questions or words needed. They were ready to die for each other, if the case came up. There was Emmett, three years older than his brother and five years older than his youngest brother. Jasper, the middle child, quiet on most nights and days. And then there was Edward. Bronze-haired Edward, the same bronze hair that had been their mother's, Elizabeth's. Their father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was known, and for their childhood, the brothers had lived in peace, in a house in the country. Carlisle, Elizabeth, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. A family.

The strongest memory of his childhood that Emmett had was one of salvation. He had been five years old at that time, Jasper two years old. They had not known it, but in a day their newest brother would be born. Jasper was chasing a butterfly while Emmett was playing with the toys his mother had given him.

"Ooh!" The little amazed sounds came from his little brother. Emmett grinned at him, the sunlight catching off his dark curls. Jasper was running after the butterfly faster than ever before. Emmett went back to playing with his toys in the sunny morning.

When Emmett looked back up, he could not find Jasper.

Emmett, only five years old, got scared.

"Jasper?" he looked for the blond head that was his brother. It was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly heard a single cry form the woods near his house. It sounded like his brother. Emmett ran as fast as he could toward the cry.

The sight he saw would stay imprinted on his memory.

Jasper lay still on the floor, blood covering the blond locks. His eyes were closed, and he didn't seem to be breathing. Emmett knelt quickly in front of Jasper and picked him up gingerly. Then he ran all the way back home.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!" His parents had rushed out from the house, his mother in her regular huge white nightgown.

"Emmett, baby, what's wrong?" She screamed when she saw Jasper, lying ever so still in Emmett's arms. His daddy took Jasper in with him at once, while Emmett cried because his mother was crying. She stopped when she saw he was and instead made a circle of arms around her eldest son.

"Don't be sad, Emmett. You saved your brother. He's safe." So Emmett had been a little cocky that day, with his mother's arms around him and her scent tickling his nose.

The strongest memory that Jasper had of his childhood was one of horror. Their house had been in flames. He had been three years old. He had heard people screaming his name, but all he did was hide in a corner of the house, watching orange flames lick the house form roof to floor. He buried himself into the corner more.

"Jasper? Jasper, where are you?" He heard his daddy calling his name.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" His mother did not answer. He saw his daddy then, blond locks sticking to his forehead. He saw him pick up Emmett and run form the house.

Jasper was scared. He wanted his mother, he wanted his father, he wanted his brothers. None came.

Suddenly, he felt loving arms carrying him through the everlasting flames. It was his mother. She put him down and handed a one year old howling Edward to him. When in Jasper's arms, Edward immediately quieted down.

"Jasper, get yourself and Edward out of the house. Now." Her voice was urgent. She looked haggard and tired.

"Jasper, I love you." He turned around to go, but looked back once. A timber of wood filled with those orange flames had fallen on his mother. She was screaming now, the flames licking at her skin, burning at her bronze hair.

Slowly, Jasper watches his mother die.

When there is nothing left of Elizabeth Masen Cullen, Jasper rushed out of an exit. His father picked him up at once, holding baby Edward gently.

Once in the haven of his father, Jasper finally allowed himself to cry.

The strongest memory that Edward had of his childhood was one of his protection. Jasper had been rocking him to sleep, and Edward's two year old self was being soothed. Edward and his brothers were alone in the house; their father had left on an emergency house call. Jasper was five, Emmett was eight, and Edward was three. Jasper was trying to get him to go to sleep, but it wasn't working until now. Jasper's melodic voice was interrupted by a screaming from downstairs. Jasper's arms tightened around him as Edward was rushed downstairs.

The sight in the kitchen was ghastly. Emmett's arm was held by a man in all black.

"Come here, kid. You're coming with me." Edward screamed and the man turned toward them.

"Well, there's two more. I'll take all of them. Stupid kids, forgot to lock the door" Jasper tensed under him. Then, as slowly as he could, Jasper set Edward down.

"Let Emmett go, please." The man laughed and Jasper walked over to the kitchen counter, where a kitchen knife was lying. He took the knife and then plunged it into the man's arm. The man's eyes widened and he cursed, letting go of Emmett's arm for a minute. Jasper was till holding the bloody knife.

"Leave. Now." And if by some miracle of life, he did, and when his footsteps were gone, Emmett locked and bolted the door. Then Emmett and Edward watched Jasper, who was washing the knife under the faucet. He put the knife away and then grabbed Edward from the table he had set him down in. Emmett latched onto both of them and then they waited, together, until their father came home. After an hour of waiting, Edward felt a little sleepy, so he crawled into Jasper's lap and slept. The last thing he heard was Jasper's soft voice, soothing him to sleep again.

_**Present**_

Edward sat on the edge of the couch. He was alone in the house, and he couldn't help as his heart jumped when the door opened. Jasper came in, and his blue eyes locked with Edward's green ones. His blond hair was covered in dirt, and his coat was wet form the storm outside. Jasper slowly walked over to the couch, resting on it lightly, laying on it in a fetal position. He spoke not a word, quiet. Edward slowly took off jasper's coat and shoes and put them in their appropriate places. He jumped again as the door opened. Emmett came through the doorway.

"Storm's hectic out there. Like hell." He said. He stopped short seeing Jasper, who was absently rubbing his left wrist.

"Jasper's home," Edward said, quite unnecessarily. Emmett nodded and looked over.

"Well, Jasper, you topped your personal record. You've been missing for a week and a half. But, true to your word, you still come home. What are you rubbing at?" Emmett lifted the sleeve of Jasper's shirt.

"What the hell? Edward!" Edward looked over at Jasper.

Jasper's arm was littered with scorch marks. They were little burns, like dirt on his pale skin.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?!" Edward was aware that his voice was becoming more of a shriek than a statement. Jasper stayed annoyingly quiet. Edward cursed under his breath and put on his coat.

If Jasper thought that Edward was going to sympathize with him, every single day when he came home, Jasper was very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of have no idea where I'm going with this story

_I kind of have no idea where I'm going with this story. So this is the product of having nothing to do and writing random words. Hope you guys like it and review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And hey if you want to check out my other story, Destiny's Arrow, feel free to do so!_

Edward looked past the rain that almost blinded him. Emmett had not been wrong with the "hell" comment. The rain was beating down upon him but Edward didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay outside, where he didn't have to go back to the problems – and his brothers.

Since Jasper was sixteen years old, he had been running away. When Edward was fourteen, and Emmett was nineteen, one day Jasper had been gone. It was Monday morning, but since Edward was home schooled, he had been sleeping in his bed. Their father had died a few months ago, so Edward's home classes that he took with Jasper had been a little delayed. He woke up to the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Edward? Have you seen Jasper?" Edward had pushed his bronze locks out of his forehead and grumbled about being forced to wake up. Then Emmett told him the news.

Jasper was missing. Instantly Edward was wide awake, making phone calls while Emmett was out searching for Jasper. He remembered a disoriented woman he had been speaking to, a screaming cop, but after exactly sixteen hours and 37 minutes, Emmett had come home. Emmett had asked him what he wanted to eat and Edward, insisting he wasn't hungry, made Emmett sit down. When he came back with a piece of cake from Jasper's birthday yesterday, he was greeted by the sound of a door opening. Inside the living room stood Jasper, looking a little dazed, watching the room. Edward's cake had been forgotten as he made way to where Jasper was standing. Emmett then followed him, and in a matter of a few seconds, Jasper was enveloped in a hug so big by their four arms combined, it was a wonder he managed to break free. He looked at the forgotten piece of cake, the dust and dirt lining all three of them, and muttered one word.

"Sorry," was all he said. They never spoke of the incident anymore. Until it happened again. And then another time. They would never know when it happened. Jasper never really followed any pattern. One night he'd go to bed, the next night he wouldn't appear for the classes he had with Edward. One time, when Edward had been fifteen, he had been ridiculously absurd. He had snuck in to Jasper's room at night, and crawled into the armchair. He was sure that if Jasper didn't leave tonight because he was in his room, Jasper would never leave because then Edward would sleep in Jasper's room every night. Without words, both Emmett and Edward knew that when Jasper left, it was like a hole where he should have been. Edward, confident Jasper would never leave him when he knew Edward was watching, settled himself into the cushiony chair and slept. He was right, Jasper did not leave. He kept on doing this for nine days, until one night he'd been a little chilly and woken up, just to feel Jasper's arms encase him in a blanket. Then he heard Jasper's voice.

"Sleep, Edward." His voice sounded terribly weary, and Edward knew he was going to leave. So, without thinking, he had grabbed Jasper's hand, as if willing him to stay. And stay Jasper did – at least until Edward fell asleep.

He had woken in the morning holding air.

Jasper had left.

Edward kicked a pebble at the memory as he heard a voice call his name.

"Edward! Come back inside! It's a storm out there!" He could hear Emmett as he pounded up behind me. He could easily outrun him, but he kept on walking, the rain beating down on his forehead. Then he heard another voice.

"Edward, come back. This is ridiculous." Edward could feel his anger rising up at Jasper. Then suddenly, he blew.

"Ridiculous? You running away isn't ridiculous? Your leaving isn't? How long has it been, huh, Jasper? Since you were sixteen, you have this ridiculous habit of running away. And leaving us to pay the goddamn bills and explain to your goddamn boss that you're out! It's getting tiresome, Jasper. Damn tiresome. And how the hell do you know that one day when you come home, we might just not take you back? How the hell do you think that we're just going to live with your stupid antics forever?" When Edward finished his tirade, he was breathing hard.

"Edward…" Emmett warned. Edward instantly turned on him, rage clouding his common sense.

"Don't "Edward" me! What do you do when he leaves? Huh? You sit like an idiot and wait for him to come back! Why don't you stop him? Why? Why the hell do you leave me to do the things that you're supposed to be doing?" Edward knew this was wrong. Emmett had been helping him, and it was wrong to insult him. But Edward didn't care anymore.

The three brothers stood in a triangle, none speaking. Edward felt horrible. Emmett grabbed Edward's hand.

"Come on, we're going home." Edward shook free of his brother's hand and resolved to walk towards their house by himself. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't. He distinctly heard a pair of footsteps speed walking to catch up with him. In a few seconds, Jasper was walking next to him, the tempo of his steps decreasing.

"You know Emmett didn't deserve that, Edward." Edward knew that, and he felt the rage die down, only to be replaced by guilt. He shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He then stopped a bit abruptly and held out his hand.

"Let me see those burns," he said, remembering the reason he had gotten so mad in the first place. Jasper shook his head no, and Edward gave up and went back to walking with Jasper towards the house. The front door was open in a uncharacteristic way, and he and Jasper went inside. Emmett came in a moment later.

"Sorry, Em, you didn't deserve that." Emmett laughed and Edward felt happy again.

"It's OK, Edward. You are moody after all." Edward nodded and then made an imperceptible motion toward Jasper to Emmett. Emmett nodded and took off his coat.

In a minute, Emmett had tackled Jasper and was holding him captive on the couch, a game Edward and Emmett had used to play when Edward was seven.

Jasper groaned.

"Come on, Emmett, we're not nine anymore." Edward was already sinking into his role.

"Jasper, Emmett is not going to let you go until you tell us about those burns." He said.

"They're nothing." Jasper responded.

"They're something," Emmett said. "All we want to know is if you did them yourself." Jasper was aggravated beyond belief.

"Cone on guys, you can't be serious." He said. Edward nodded his head stoically.

"We are." He said. Jasper sighed a bit.

"No, I didn't do them myself, okay? I got burned a bit. Shoot me." Jasper grumbled. Emmett released him.

"All we needed to know, bro. That's it." He said.

But later on in the night, when Edward had handed Jasper a towel, he saw all those scorch marks more defined up till Jasper's shoulder.

He had no doubt in his mind that those Jasper had made those scorch marks himself.


End file.
